


Sweet Green Things

by orchidlocked



Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, Interspecies Relationship(s), Non-Explicit Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidlocked/pseuds/orchidlocked
Summary: Mariner and Tendi want to take their relationship to the next level... but there's a few details in the way.
Relationships: Beckett Mariner/D'Vana Tendi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Sweet Green Things

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I love these two..... just something that came to my mind...

Beckett Mariner had one arm around D’Vana Tendi and one hand tangled in her thick, green hair that smelled of spice and freshly-cut wood. She was on Tendi’s bed, making out with her incredibly hot Orion girlfriend after a holosuite date to one of Trill’s moons.

Mariner was surprised when Tendi took off her shirt, but rolled with it; she stripped her uniform off faster than she could remember and went back to kissing Tendi. She placed a hand on Tendi’s side and started tentatively moving it upwards.

“Yes,” Tendi said, taking Mariner’s hand and guiding it upwards to her breast.

“Goddamn, you feel good,” Mariner blurted out against Tendi’s lips.

Mariner let Tendi lead, as usual; before long, Tendi was in her lap, her hands scratching lightly down Mariner’s back. Maybe tonight was the night? Mariner started to slip her hand below the waistband of Tendi’s soft shorts, and the Orion froze.

“Hey-“ Mariner instantly took her hands off Tendi, “-are you okay?”

Tendi met her gaze briefly before covering her face with her hands. “I want – this all feels-“ she said before rolling back over onto the bed and hanging her head.

Mariner wasn’t quite sure what was going on with her girlfriend; this was still pretty new, and she was well aware she could come on too strong. It wasn’t her first time with an alien, but it was her first time with an Orion.

“It’s just that my people, for my people...” Tendi started fidgeting with the edge of her tank top.

Mariner scooted back and gave Tendi some space. “It’s okay. I had been sort of wondering about it.” She patted Tendi on the thigh, and before she could pull her hand away, Tendi pressed her green fingers atop hers.

“For my people, oh - columns,” Tendi inhaled sharply. “For my people, matters of a sexual nature are... well, they’re not always easy.”

Mariner nodded.

“I mean, it hasn’t been easy for me, I’m part of the O’tha’ar classes and, well, there’s a lot of baggage that comes along with it,” Tendi said quietly.

“The ohaa-what now?”

The O’tha’ar. It’s a group of like, six or seven genders. Depending upon who you ask. The ones, um, usually known as “Orion sla- Orion girls.””

“I didn’t know your people had multiple gender classes.” Mariner placed her hand gently atop Tendi’s. “That’s uh, that’s actually really cool, you know. At least, I think it’s cool.”

“We do.” Tendi was drumming her fingers on her thighs. “It’s not really a well-known fact for a reason. And much of our entire history with other Alpha Quadrant species has been one, well, you know.”

“I know – one what?”

“I know you know. I know you’ve heard the rumors,” Tendi said, sounding so forlorn Mariner almost started to panic. This was not how she wanted this evening to go, whatever this would turn out to be.

“Um, ugh, well,” Mariner stammered, “I mean sure, I’ve heard rumors but-“ she shrugged, forced her trademark _I’m definitely not trying too hard to come across as too cool_ laugh, “-come on. I didn’t think they were true. At least, not all of them.” _Oh, come on, you can do better than that_ , she thought.

“Mm-hmm.” Tendi’s cheeks had turned a shade of deep forest green. “What… have you heard?”

“Uhhh-“ Mariner was really normally much, much better at this, ‘this’ being completely bullshitting her way through any given situation with a thick buttering of bravado, but now? Tendi’s complete earnestness was disarming, and Mariner didn’t really have much of a defense against it.

“Wait. What do you remember?”

“I heard that some people pass out their first time,” Mariner offered shyly.

“Um... yeah,” Tendi’s voice went high in the way it often did she was lying (poorly), “that’s, um, that’s a thing that’s happened.”

“Hmm.” Mariner was about to open her mouth to stall for time when Tendi spoke again.

“Let’s just - why don’t we keep doing what we were doing.”

“All right.” It wasn’t long before Mariner’s hands were back on her torso, Tendi guiding her hands where she wanted them. It took her a while to notice that Tendi’s green skin would faintly illuminate under her hands: the first time she really saw it was in the holodeck, when Tendi took her to the forests of Hoan. Normally the light was soft, gentle, glowing. But tonight, it was more like the crackle of static electricity under the blankets; little neon green lightning bolts rippling across Tendi’s gorgeous, striated emerald skin. It wasn’t until Tendi moaned into her mouth that Mariner realized what she was seeing - this was a sign of arousal.

“You’re really turned on right now, huh?” Mariner asked quietly.

“Turned on?” Tendi asked.

“Turned on... you know...” Mariner had Tendi’s nipple in between her fingers and tentatively ran the edge of her thumbnail over the top of it. Tendi shuddered and gasped.

“Oh yes, I’m fully lit,” Tendi said as she buried her face in Mariner’s shoulder, in the precise spot that made her feel like a big, strong, brash hero. “I’m completely gronndored.” She managed to say the ridiculous-sounding word in a tone that sent a pulse of heat to Mariner’s core.

“Do you want to try ... it?”

“I - uh-“ Tendi was squirming now, her voice a high squeak, “-I think so, yes.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Yes. Yes. I want to. I want to.”

Mariner shifted so she could look Tendi in the eye. “Okay. But look - if at any time you want to stop, or it doesn’t feel good, or it feels weird or, or whatever - you just stop me, okay?”

Tendi nodded.

“I’m serious. Just say the word and - I just. I want you to feel good.”

“Okay.”

“Is there anything I should know about your uh -“ Mariner gestured to her own torso before gritting out the word, “-anatomy? Before we do anything?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I’ve never actually done it before.”

“Hold up - whaaaat? You’ve never done what before? Had a girlfriend?”

Tendi shook her head, bit her lip. “I’ve never done anything. Like this, I mean. I have touched tongues with a few different-“

“You’ve what?”

“I’ve touched tongues-”

“That’s - okay. That’s not really a sexy way to - never mind. Never mind. My bad. But you’ve never - you’re telling me you’ve never done anything like, anything else?“

Again, Tendi shook her head.

“Anything at all?”

“Okay.” Mariner kissed Tendi to distract from the fact that she was getting really fucking nervous about this. Tendi threw her arms around Mariner and pulled her closer, and damnit, Mariner was running so hot she felt like she was about to combust.

Tendi pulled back to slip off the satin-like shorts she was wearing, and Mariner saw her fully nude for the first time. In between Tendi’s legs, a light was pulsing organically, probably in time with the Orion’s heartbeat.

“Oh, shit,” Mariner blurted out. Tendi was warm; at first she smelled like fresh, sweet green things, plants, grass, forest, and then all the green gave way to a spicy warmth that made Mariner feel wobbly from the core outwards.

“Oh – that feels-“ Tendi twitched and moved slightly away from Mariner.

“We can stop if you want,” Mariner said.

“I don’t want to stop! I mean, unless that’s what you want to do.”

“I want to do what you want to do!”

Tendi took Mariner’s hand. “I want to keep going. It feels good.”

“Okay.” Mariner laid her hands gently on the outside of Tendi’s thighs, her green skin warm and crackling light under her fingertips.  
  
“It feels really good,” Tendi sighed sweetly.

“Good, that’s good.” Mariner was a bit amazed that her girlfriend was feeling so great without her having to do much, but she wasn’t going to be rocking the boat or anything. Especially since this was all so fucking cool. Tendi opened her legs a bit more, allowing Mariner better access, and she moved forward, prepared to give the best head of her life. The green light at Tendi’s core started glowing more brightly; Mariner wasn’t expecting it and blinked rapidly, her eyelashes fluttering against Tendi’s thighs.

“Wait - do you see the light?”

“Oh, yeah, babe, I see the light.”

“Ah,” Tendi laughed nervously, “I think it will be safer for you if you-"

“This is so fucking cool,” Mariner said, pushing her face towards the light.

“Beckett, are you sure you’re ready for the light?!”

“You’re so-" Mariner pressed her face forward into the illuminated triangle at the junction of Tendi’s thighs. And then everything went dark.

* * *

Mariner awoke feeling like she’d been on a six-day bloodwine bender. “What had – what – oh, fuck, why is it so bright in here.”

“Computer, reduce lights by fifty percent.” Tendi pressed a hand to Mariner’s forehead.

“What - augh-" Mariner tried to sit up and quickly flopped back over onto the bed, “-what happened?”

“Um, well, you passed out. And you hit your head.”

“Jesus fucking Christ. Wait. How did did happen?”

Tendi giggled nervously, “We were… intimate. For the first time.”

“Okay.”

“You don’t remember?”

“No, I mean, you smell so good, and you feel so great, and it was so fucking cool before I – shit, I guess I passed out. I don’t remember anything else. It all just - poof. Went black.”

“Ahh.”

“Did you at least come?”

Tendi flushed an even deeper shade of green. “Um...”

Mariner jerked her head up. "Tell me I at least made you come.”

“I did.”

“Ha! Okay, good.” Mariner cupped Tendi’s face and kissed her. “Huh.”

“What?”

“Oh, it’s just - my face is dry,” Mariner said as she ran a hand over her jaw.

Tendi tilted her head. “Is - is there a reason your face wouldn’t... be dry?”

“Well, uh, that’s not how it happens on Earth, let me just say that.”

“Oh.” Tendi fell silent for a while, and Mariner immediately felt like an asshole. _Why the fuck did I have to say that right after having sex with her for the first time, this was her first fucking time, could you just keep your mouth shut,_ Mariner thought.

“Ah, shit. I’m sorry. Don’t worry, I’ll show you what I mean.” Mariner kissed Tendi’s forehead. “I mean, if you want.”

“I definitely want to,” Tendi said, immediately, and Mariner felt better. She hadn’t counted on this shitty assignment having any perks to it, but boy, was she glad she’d gotten assigned to the U.S.S. Cerritos. If one had to be demoted, having a super-hot Orion girlfriend was about as good as it got.

“Computer, replicate two glasses of water,” Tendi said as she moved her legs off the bed. She got up far more slowly than usual, and winced as she put her feet on the ground. The Orion stayed still, with her hands on the bed, then slowly stood up and took one limp towards the replicator.

“Tendi, why are you – what’s wrong?”

“Oh, it’s-" Tendi’s face contorted in pain, and she sat back down on the bed. “I think I tore something. In my leg.”

Mariner let out a long, slow breath. “Oh, Tendi. Tendi, Tendi, Tendi.” Tendi laughed, high and tinkling. If Mariner’s head hadn’t felt like she’d been drinking bloodwine for days, and of course, if her girlfriend wasn’t nursing a torn muscle, she’d be up for a few more rounds of this. “We’re going to have to find a way for you to enjoy yourself without needing a trip to sickbay afterwards,” Mariner said, clapping Tendi on the back like they were on a sports team together.

Tendi smiled shyly, then put one of her incredibly soft hands tenderly on Mariner’s cheek. “And we need to find out how you can make me feel so good and, um, be able to stay conscious.” She laughed.

“Oh, we’ll find a way, hot stuff, trust me.” She kissed Tendi again, then leapt to her feet and began putting on her clothes.

“Are you… leaving already?”

“Sorry to ruin the moment, babe, but we do have to take you to sickbay. Don’t want whatever’s going on with you to get any worse.” Mariner helped Tendi dress, and then beamed them directly to sickbay, where she made up a fantastic lie about why she had a concussion and Tendi had three torn tendons in her calf. Half an hour later, D’Vana Tendi was back in her quarters, sleeping peacefully. Mariner cleaned up the room from their meal and replicated some new towels and sheets for Tendi to use when she woke up. She slipped out of Tendi’s quarters and headed back to her own, where she spent some quality ‘alone time’ imagining what it was going to be like when she could actually remember fucking her gorgeous, sexy, perfect Orion girlfriend into the mattress. Mariner was indulgent with herself, stopping only when her Risan pleasure egg ran out of battery power. After a nice sonic shower, she was fucking around on a subspace auction channel when an idea popped into her head.

“Computer, open up private search.”

“Private search is now enabled.”

“Computer, search for all materials relevant to Orion reproductive and sexual activity.”

“There are eleven million, four hundred and twenty thousand, six hundred and ninety nine records available for download.”

“Oh, shit… um, Computer, omit academic, scientific, and medical results from search.”

“There are nine million, six hundred and sixty four thousand, two hundred and forty two records available for download.”

“Holy fuck. Okay, Computer, download the top thousand from the search results to my private portal, Mariner, four two oh, point B.”

“All relevant materials have been downloaded to your private portal.”

Mariner ate a snake weed gummy, grabbed a PADD, and began reading.


End file.
